Birthday Bash
by Trowa no Miko
Summary: The Gundam pilots and Trowa's Miko go to Disneyland for the Miko's birthday.
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is the first self-inserted fanfic I've ever written so be gentle

Note: This is the first self-inserted fanfic I've ever written so be gentle. It is based on a true story with me at Disneyland on my birthday. Um. My sisters and I started asking about each of the gundam pilot's reactions to the rides and I then came up with this fic. Hope you like it.

Birthday Bash

The Happiest Place On Earth

"This is the best! I'm so excited! Why aren't you guys happy?" Duo questioned and turned to his friends as they walked toward the car.

"Duo, we aren't even there yet," Quatre stated, opening the door to the car and getting in. "We still have a long way to go until we get to our destination. Could you please kindly stop bouncing? It's distracting. It's going to be hard enough to navigate without your interruption."

"That's right. Anaheim is about an hour away and then we have to check into the hotel," Trowa's Miko exclaimed. "Don't worry Duo. You'll have plenty of time to do whatever you want at Disneyland. We are here for three days. So please try to calm down."

"I don't see why we have to go." Wufei grunted and folded his arms as he climbed into the suburban they were using as transportation. "Disneyland is for little kids and onnas. We should go somewhere for men."

Trowa's Miko glared at Wufei for just a moment before she relented. It was no use arguing with him. Chang Wufei had to be the most stubborn of all the gundam pilots.

"Aw come on Wu-man. It's Miko's Birthday tomorrow. Don't spoil it for her," Duo pleaded. He turned to the back seat of the car. "I don't see how the two of you could be such good friends," he whispered to Trowa's Miko. "You two are the exact opposite."

"Well you know the old saying. 'Opposites attract.' Wufei and I are just the perfect example. Aint that right Wufei?" She rustled his hair a bit. Wufei just growled and faced out the window.

Trowa's Miko stuck her tongue at Wufei and turned to Trowa. "I hope you're okay with coming Trowa. Did Cathy cause a scene?"

Trowa shook his head. "Everything's fine. She didn't make a fuss."

"That's good. I'm glad," Trowa no Miko said with a smile. "How 'bout you, Heero? You don't mind driving all that way do you? I could take over later or someone else if you want."

"I can handle it," Pilot 01 said in his regular monotone voice. "I'm a gundam pilot after all."

"Uh… Right… You all are. I know that. So stop acting like a machine!" Trowa no Miko yelled. "Oh!" Trowa's Miko thought process changed from annoyance to excitement. "I forgot to tell you guys. I was talking to Zechs. He says he might come just to see what the park's like and he might look for us. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Just as long as Relena doesn't come along," Heero stated.

Trowa's Miko laughed after she heard that. "I'm sorry to say this but Zechs wanted to take her as well. Gomen nesai Hee-chan. You'll just have to tough it out. She shouldn't be too much of a bother. We're not going to spend the whole time with them. Maybe just go on a few rides or get something to eat." Trowa no Miko gave Heero a smile, which was half sympathy and half reassurance.

"Fine. Since when have you kept in touch with Zechs?" Heero asked.

"Since he found one of my communication spheres."

Heero nodded.


	2. Are We There Yet

Author's Note: To make things sound better I have the gundam pilots call me 'TM' sometimes

Author's Note: To make things sound better I have the gundam pilots call me 'TM' sometimes. Trowa's Miko or Trowa no Miko sounds awkward.

Chapter 2 

Are We There Yet

Ten Minutes Into The Car Ride… 

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes! We are. Now get out!" Wufei screamed. "You baka. Just be patient! We'll get there soon enough."

Trowa no Miko snickered. "Aw Wufei. That was harsh. Don't fight." She patted Duo on the head. "Listen, Duo, please stop that. Why don't you play one of the games I brought or something? For all of our sanity."

Duo nodded emphatically. "Okay. I guess that's okay. What games do you have?"

"Um," Trowa's Miko began shuffling through her bag. "Here." She handed him a bunch of hand-held games. "Those should keep you busy for a while."

"Cool! Thanks. This is great." By no time at all, Duo was absorbed into his game and was totally silent. The rest of the riders sighed with relief.

"There. Problem solved. Was it worth it for you to get all fired up like that Wufei?" Quatre asked, turning from the front seat to the back seat where Wufei was sitting.

Wufei just grumbled something about onnas and bakas surrounding him.Trowa's Miko smiled. "You shouldn't be so uptight all the time. It's bad for your blood pressure. Perk up Wu-man."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Stupid onna. I'm too tired to argue." Wufei turned to the window, put his head down and fell asleep.

"This should make the ride a little easier to handle now," Quatre sighed.

"I'm with you Quatre. With those two distracted, it should be smooth sailing," Trowa no Miko piped in. "Wake me when we get there. Okay?" She yawned, put her head on Trowa's shoulder and fell asleep.

*****

Checking in 

"Duo," Trowa's Miko softly nudged Duo. "Duo wake up. We're at the hotel."

"TM," Wufei said, "that's not how you get Duo to wake up."

"If you're so smart then why don't you wake him?"

Wufei nodded. "Dinner's ready Duo."

Duo woke up with a bolt. "Dinner? Where? I don't see any food."

"We're at the hotel Duo," Heero piped in. "Get out of the car so we can unpack. Then we can go straight to Disneyland."

"Cool! Then we get to meet Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse."

"Duo, those characters do not always show up. We might get lucky though." Trowa's Miko began walking towards their hotel room. Once at the two joining rooms, the six friends unpacked and began walking towards the trams that would take them to Disneyland.


	3. The First Ride

Author's Note: I like to draw and I might add illustrations to my stories

Author's Note: I like to draw and I might add illustrations to my stories. I kind of know how so later (meaning after I actually draw the pics) I'll try to add some pictures. And I'll try to make the chapters longer now that we're actually at Disneyland and all.

Chapter 3 

The First Ride

"Oh boy! We're here!" Duo lept in the air.

Trowa no Miko and the rest of the gundam pilots all sweat dropped at once. "Uh…Duo. We still have to buy tickets for everyone," Quatre stated.

"Oh." Duo lowered his head. "Hurry up then."

Quatre nodded and walked over to the ticket booth. Once he got the tickets, Quatre handed one to each of his friends and kept one for him. Duo rejoiced and led the rest of the way into the park.

*****

"So," Trowa no Miko said, "What ride should we go on first?"

"The manliest ride there is," Wufei answered. "Though, looking at this place makes me doubt there is anything manly about it."

Trowa no Miko sweat dropped. "Sure Wu-man. Okay. Then let's go ride Space Mountain first! It's a pretty fast roller coaster that you ride in the dark. Your type of ride."

"Fine. We'll go on that one. It better be good TM or I'll…"

"Or you'll what, Wufei?" Trowa questioned. There was a deathly glare on his face, which made Wufei nervous.

"Oh. Trowa. Don't do that. He'll be good. Won't you Wufei?" Trowa no Miko looked over at the Shenlong pilot. 

Wufei was stunned. He gulped and nodded. "Anyway. According to the map, Space Mountain is in Tomorrowland. That's over in that direction." TM pointed to a sign that said 'Tomorrowland.' The six friends began walking towards Tomorrowland.

They were all just about to walk into the line for Space Mountain when Trowa no Miko noticed something. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Miko?" Trowa asked?

"Aw. Man. There was this great ride with a car. It's so cool. Really fast and all. The only problem is that it's closed. You would have loved that one Wufei. Oh well. There are other rides you can go on that are still pretty good." Trowa no Miko began walking toward the line for Space Mountain. "Come on guys. Let's go."

The all walked to the ride and got in line. Luckily, the line wasn't very long. They got inside quickly. The five gundam pilots' eyes went wide when they saw the interior.

"It looks like outer space," Heero said. "I should have known. 'Space Mountain.' No wonder. How obvious can they get?"

"Yeah. They do a lot of stuff like that. That's Disney for ya," Trowa's Miko said. "Look. We're almost up." TM pointed towards the line.

Duo smiled. "Who's sitting with who?"

"That's a good question," Quatre said.

"The seating is two to one row and six to one rocket ship," Trowa Miko explained. "We all have someone to sit next to. Oh! And they take your picture. It's really cool."

The five pilots nodded and they all paired up. Quatre sat with Trowa, Trowa's Miko sat with Wufei and Heero sat with Duo.

"Why didn't you want to sit with Trowa," Wufei asked as he and Trowa's Miko sat down a buckled.

"Because I wanted to sit with you and see your reaction after the ride." TM smiled.

Wufei grunted and the ride began.

*****

Inside the ride Trowa's Miko could barely see Wufei even though he was wearing white, which made him glow in the neon lights. She turned towards Wufei and smiled, although Wufei couldn't see her. He was too busy watching what was going on in front of him. She tried turning towards the back where the other pilots were sitting but couldn't because of how fast the ride was moving.

The other gundam pilots almost had the same reaction as Wufei. They were surprised at how fast a simple roller coaster could be. Like most things, the ride eventually did come to an end. They all got off the coaster and went to look at their pictures.

"Hey look at this picture! It looks just like you Wufei."

"That's not funny onna! Those are the stupid alien sides. Our pictures are over here."

Trowa's Miko stuck her tongue out at Wufei. "Let's buy it!" The others agreed and they all got in line to get their picture. "One picture of photo number 1000 please."

The lady at the cash register gave them the pictures and TM gave her the money.

"Man. It's too bad Zechs wasn't here to ride that," TM said. "That was the perfect ride for the Lightning Count."

"I didn't miss the ride," came a voice from behind.

"Zechs! You made it!"

The Lightning Count nodded. "Please. Zechs Merquise is dead. I'm Milliardo."

"Sorry. It's hard to break old habits," Trowa's Miko turned red. "I'm so glad you made it."

"Where's Relena?" Heero asked peering around Zechs to make sure the coast was clear.

"She decided to wait at Pizza Port for me. Roller coasters aren't her thing."

Trowa's Miko laughed. "Okay. So I guess we should go get her."

Zechs nodded.

"I'm hungry," Duo whined as they walked towards Pizza Port.

"You're always hungry," Heero responded.

"Why don't we just eat something here anyway? It's lunchtime," Quatre suggested.


	4. The Dreaded Encounter

Author's Note: I'm trying something new

Author's Note: I'm trying something new. Don't worry if the format looks strange. I added a few surprises to this chapter. I added a picture to this chapter but it doesn't show up. I'll try to post it on another site and give you peeps the URL so you can see it. First I need to see if the site's mistress will post it. She's posted many of my pictures before.

Chapter 4 

The Dreaded Encounter

"Food! Oh boy! Yum." Duo excitedly explored Pizza Port. "Now what to eat. Hmm. Hey Miko! What are you gonna eat?"

"I think I'll get a salad. I'm not that hungry and there are other treats around the park. Why Duo?" Trowa no Miko picked up a salad from the buffet table.

"Oh never mind," Duo said and turned towards the pizzas. "On cheese pizza." The man behind the counter nodded and handed Duo a slice of pizza. "Mmmm. Looks good."

Everybody had chosen what he or she was going to eat. They all walked toward the table Relena was sitting at and began to eat.

"Hello Heero," Relena greeted him with a friendly smile. "I've been waiting for you. I'm so glad you are here.

Heero merely nodded and began eating his pasta.

Lunch went fairly fast. None of them really said anything because they were all eating. Once the five gundam pilots, Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena Peacecraft and Trowa's Miko finished they all walked out and towards a shady spot where they could decide which ride to go on next. The eight of them were quite pleased at how smoothly everything was going so far.

"So guys," Trowa's Miko said. "What ride should we go on next?

"Something fast and manly," Wufei stated.

"Hmmmm." Trowa no Miko looked at the park map. "We could go on the Matterhorn. That's pretty fast. But why should you pick Wufei?" There was a dubious smile on her face. It was plain to see that TM was up to something.

"Let's go on it! I want something fast." Duo began running in an undetermined direction. "Uh. Where is it?"

Trowa's Miko sweat dropped and then began walking. "Just follow me." The rest of the party followed towards a somewhat long line.

"Don't tell me this is it onna," Wufei scowled.

"No Wu-man. This is just the line. You guys really need to get out more." Trowa's Miko grabbed Wufei's arm and pulled him into the line. "Come on Wu-chan. You're sitting with me. I wanna see your expression when we get off the ride. Oh. I'm glad none of you are wearing white."

"Why's that?" Quatre asked. His face showed distress and confusion.

"Well. Um. Because a lot of the rides here are water rides. If you're wearing white and you get wet the white will become see through. I don't think any of you would want people to see through your clothing.

"Hmm. Makes sense," Zechs coolly stated. "What's the seating order for this ride?"

"It's two to a bobsled."

"A what-sled," Duo asked.

"This ride is supposed to be a bobsled race. Sort of. We're supposed to be racers and we get to race down the snowy mountain," Trowa's Miko informed the rather confused Duo.

"Where's the snow then?" Duo asked.

"It's not real snow baka." Wufei acknowledged. "It too hot here for real snow."

"He's right. They just paint snow on the mountain. That's why I was glad none of you guys are wearing white. Instead of snow, we are going to be in water for some of the ride and can possibly get wet. Oh. And beware of the abominable snowman. It might eat you. So. Who's going to sit with whom on this ride? I know I want to sit with Wufei. Hey! I can't believe it! Oh man! This is so cool!" Trowa no Miko was smiling. She practally knocked Duo down when she pointed in the direction of a strong looking little boy, around the age of eight with purple hair, and clothing that read 'Capsule Corp.' Next to him was another little boy. He looked only around the age of seven. He was wearing a orange training suit.

"What is with you onna?" Wufei demanded.

"It's Trunks and Goten! Wow! That is just great!"

(Author's Note: This Disneyland trip was based on my real birthday trip to Disneyland. In a lot of the lines I waited in there was someone wearing a Trunks shirt, Vegeta shirt, and a shirt that had Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo on it. As an inside joke I made the characters actually there instead of on a shirt.)

"You've gone mad Miko," Duo said. "Who's Trunks and Goten?"

"They are two of the most kawaii kids. They are from Dragon Ball Z. Awesome fighters. Trunks is the coolest."

"I thought *I* was the coolest Miko," Trowa said.

"You are Trowa-kun. I mean he's the coolest character from DBZ. Don't worry, you're still number one." Trowa's Miko smiled and hugged her lover.

*****

"Hey Goten. Have you ever been on this ride before?"

"No Trunks. I don't know. It looks pretty cool though." Goten smiled at the site of the bobsleds. "Hey! What are you looking at?"

"That girl is staring at us."

"Huh? She is? Is there something in my nose?"

Trunks smacked Goten on the back of the head. "Dummy." He shook his head.

*****

"I'm gonna go talk to them," Trowa no Miko said. She started walking towards the two boys. "You guys figure out who's going to sit together."

She walked up to the two boys and said, "Hi. I'm Trowa no Miko."

Chibi Trunks eyed her suspiciously but decided that the strange girl posed no threat. "Hi. I'm Trunks and this is Goten." Goten smiled.

"I know who you both are. I'm a big fan."

"Uh. You are?" The young half sayajin asked.

"Yeah. How could I not know the brother of the boy who saved the world from Cell?" She pointed towards Goten. "And you're the son of the sayajin prince and Bluma. How could I not know about you?"

"Okay. Hey! Have you been on this ride before?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. One of the best and fastest rides here. Why?"

"We've never been here before." Goten smiled.

"Oh." TM's face looked surprised. "Then it's a must."

"Cool. Thanks a lot," Goten said.

"No problem. Well, I better get back to my friends. Catch ya guys later." Trowa's Miko waved goodbye to the kids. The two boys waved goodbye and Trowa's Miko got back to the rest of the Gundam friends.

*****

"So how was your conversation?"

"Cool. They are so kawaii. Did ya guys figure out the seating arrangement?"

Zech nodded and they got into an arranged order for the ride. TM was going to sit with Wufei, Relena insisted on sitting with Heero, Zechs agreed to pair up with Duo and Trowa and Quatre decided to sit together since everyone was already paired up and they didn't really mind sitting together anyway.

The only person that was upset with the seating order was Heero. Trowa's Miko gave him a sympathetic smile and boarded the ride.

*****

Relena's screams could be heard through the tunnels of the ride. So could Duo's shouts of joy. They rest of the gang didn't really say anything. Heero was too upset with having to sit with Relena hanging onto his arm. TM was busy watching Wufei's reaction to the ride. Quatre and Trowa seemed pleased with the ride but it was hard to tell. Trowa looked as impassive as usual and Quatre had his regular pleasant smile on his face. Zechs, too, had his regular impassive face.

*****

"That was a good ride," Duo said. "You were right Miko."

"I'm glad." Trowa's Miko walked to a bench and sat down. "Now what ride do you guys want to go on?"

"Let me see the map." Duo said. "Hey! Let's go to Toontown. That looks like fun."

"Toontown's fine with me," TM said. "They have a roller coaster I've always wanted to go on. There's the ride Who Framed Roger Rabbit. That's a good one too. The only problem is that there are really long lines in Toontown. Probably the longest in the park other than the kiddy rides."

"It's worth a try," Heero finally said something. "If the lines are too long then we can leave for another ride."

"That sounds great Heero," Relena said hugging Heero. Heero rolled his eyes away from Relena so she couldn't see him. Trowa's Miko giggled.  
"Let's go before the lines get too long." Duo led the way. "Come on guys. I know you can all move faster than that.

*****

Trowa's Miko stopped after they got into the section of the park. "These lines are really long Duo. This'll take an hour. We should go on something else."

"Are there any other rides in here?"

"No. Nothing for you guys. It's more for babies here."

"Hey! I know which ride we can go on," Duo happily said. He smirked at Wufei and then turned to Trowa's Miko. "Let's go on Small World."

"That's a great idea Duo!" Trowa's Miko agreed and turned to the rest of the crowd.

"No way. That's a ride for little boys and onnas," Wufei complained.

"Aw. Please Wu-man." Duo gave Wufei a baby face nobody could refuse. Not even the stubborn Shenlong pilot. "We have to go on that ride. It's a classic."

"Come on Wufei. How could you refuse that kawaii face of his?" TM asked.

"Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy it."

"You don't have to enjoy it," Duo said. "Just ride it."

"But you will end up enjoying it. Everyone loves this ride," Trowa's Miko said under her breath so Wufei couldn't hear her.

The eight friends got in line and waited for a boat.

"The great thing about this ride is that we all get to sit together and that the song is sang in a whole bunch of different languages." Trowa no Miko smiled and gave Trowa a kiss.

*****

They all finally got to the front of the line and the man operating the ride asked how many were together. They told him eight and they all boarded the boat. The ride began and the eight friends sat back and watched the little singing dolls.

By the end of the ride all eight of the friends were singing It's A Small World in their native tongue. Wufei in Chinese, Heero in Japanese, Duo in English, and so on. Trowa's Miko was beaming when she saw Wufei singing along to the ride.

_I knew he'd like it_, she thought to herself. They all exited the ride and sat to rest for a while. _Wufei's gotta learn to trust me more. That dumb dumb._


	5. Yo ho ho ho!

Chapter 5  
  
Yo Ho ho ho!  
  
"I hated that ride. It was the worst I've ever been on," Wufei grumbled. He folded his arms and walked toward out of the store that was joined with the ride.  
  
"You liar," Trowa no Miko pushed Wufei. "You were singing along and everything. You liked it and you know it. Dumb Dumb. You can't fool me." Wufei sneered and walked off.  
  
"Will the two of you knock it off?" Heero sneered. "You all act like little kids."  
  
Trowa no Miko stuck her tongue at Heero.  
  
"He he. Anyway, let's go on Pirates of the Caribbean next. It's a good ride. We can all sit together because the boats are huge and afterwards we can go in the Haunted Mansion. The Haunted Mansion is my favorite ride. I love it so much."  
  
Quatre and Relena paled. "Haunted Mansion?" Quatre walked over to TG. "You want us to go in a Haunted Mansion and on the Pirates of the Caribbean? Are you feeling okay Miko? I thought you don't like that kind of stuff."  
  
"I'm fine Quatre-sama. Actually, I love getting scared and going on fast rides. But don't worry about these rides. There's no real pirate. They're all machines. And the ghosts in the Haunted Mansion aren't real ghosts and the mansion isn't really haunted." Trowa's Girl smiled and put a reassuring arm on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"You aren't afraid," Duo questioned. A fake smile was plastered on his face.  
  
"Heero," Relena said, "Would you sit with me? Please?"  
  
Heero's eyes widened but he lowered his head in assent. "Okay Relena. I'll sit with you."  
  
***  
  
The eight friends stood in line until they finally got into the boat. TG, Trowa, Heero and Relena sat in one row while Quatre, Duo, Wufei and Zechs sat in the other row. The boat then took off.  
  
"See that porch over there guys?" Trowa's Girl pointed to an area opposite of where they entered the ride. There were tables set up and little kids were playing with pirate hats and fake swords. "That's a restaurant. I heard it's really nice but I've never actually been there. Anyway, just listen to the guy sitting on the rocking chair over there," she pointed to her left.  
  
"Uh Miko-chan," Zechs piped up, "You're not going to end up singing are you?" Trowa's Miko just smiled.  
  
***  
  
Wufei, Duo, Zechs, Trowa and his miko all seemed to enjoy the ride. Heero's face remained emotionless and Quatre didn't quite seem to grasp that the ride was just all in fun and didn't mean anything by the warring pirates.  
  
Relena, on the other, threw a fit after the ride. "Those weapons should be taken away immediately. These people let children on this? What about total pacifism?"  
  
TM just shook her head and smiled. "It's just a ride Miss Relena. If you don't like this one I don't think you should go in the Haunted Mansion."  
  
Relena shook her head, "If Heero is going than so am I."  
  
"Fine," Trowa no Miko said. Boy are you in for a surprise, she thought to herself.  
  
AN: It's late and I'm not trying to impress anyone with this chapter. I've had it written for about as long as I've been part of fanfiction.net and am now just posting it. The next chapter should be better and I think I'll finish up the little visit with the chapter after that. I know it sucks everybody. My best story is the Candidate for Goddess one and I'm working on improving my Strange Happenings fic. and am debating on posting a Crono Cross chapter I wrote out of boredom. 


End file.
